


I Get Filthy When That Liquor Get Into Me

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Series: When We Were Young [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Clubbing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: Alex has just finished finals, and he is a week away from graduating. He and Laf go out to celebrate. Takes place several years before they meet John.





	

Finals were done, Alex was graduating in a week. He had gotten into his top choice for grad school, NYU Journalism. He was ready to celebrate with Laf. He twisted the key into the lock, unlocking the door to the apartment he and Laf had shared for a year then.

“Laf! I’m home!” Alex shouted, dropping his bag by the door and wandering into the living room. He approached Laf, who was sitting on the couch. Laf jumped up and grabbed Alex, swinging him around in a full circle before setting him down and placing a full kiss on his lips.

“My graduate,” Laf said, beaming from ear to ear. He had been with Alex nearly every step of the way, through every test, project, all-nighter, and major life decision since they had gotten together during his freshman year and Alex’s sophomore year.

“Not yet, Laf,” Alex replied, mirroring Laf’s excited face.

“We should go out to celebrate!” Laf suggested.

“I can’t tonight. I don’t get paid until next week,” Alex responded.

Laf eagerly replied, “No, no, mon chou, my treat. To congratulate you for all the hard work.”

“Laf, you know that I can’t make you pay for an entire meal at a fancy restaurant,” Alex said earnestly.

“Then let us compromise.” Laf wrapped his arms around Alex and encouraged Alex to do the same. “We shall eat here, and then we will go clubbing. It will only cost me the drinks.”

“Deal,” Alex agreed, pecking the corner of Laf’s mouth. They had a quiet dinner that Alex prepared before going back to the bedroom they shared to get ready.

Laf pulled out a pair of tight skinny jeans and a shirt tight enough that one could practically see through, and handed them to Alex. “Here, mon chou, wear this.”

Alex looked at it skeptically. There was no way he could even get his boxer shorts under them. “Um, Laf, what are you expecting me to wear under these?? I am _not_ going commando in jeans.”

Like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat, Laf pulled out a deep green lace thong and tossed it to Alex. Alex looked down at it and smirked. He didn’t particularly love lingerie, but he loved how possessive and dominant Laf was when he wore it. He stepped into the thong, pulling it up over his hips, the lace barely containing his cock.

Laf crowded around Alex before he could pull up his jeans, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “Mon chou, I do not want to wait for a single second to fuck you after we get back. Can I plug you?”

Alex wanted nothing more than to grind on Laf while he had a plug in. Especially while he had a plug in at a club. They had had an exhibitionist streak recently, and neither Alex nor Laf were ready to end that. Laf pulled Alex over towards the bed and bent him over the side. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a plug, covering the plug in a layer of lube before pressing it to Alex’s entrance.

“Take a deep breath, baby.” Alex sucked in a large breath. “Now exhale.” Laf pressed the plug in on Alex’s exhale, and Alex squirmed in need as the plug pressed into his prostate. Laf tapped his hip, “Okay, you are all set.” Alex would have been fine staying home and getting the breath fucked out of him, but he also knew that he and Laf would have fun at the club regardless. He pulled on his pants and shirt before walking to the bathroom, awkwardly waddling while attempting to adjust to the plug. It was rather large and rather knobby, a wicked design that was most definitely something new in their collection.

“Jesus, Laf,” he muttered, pulling out the makeup bag they had for nights like this one. He began to put makeup on, first using foundation to cover the stress acne he had from finals. He began to put on dramatic eye makeup. He finished putting on some aggressively arched winged eyeliner as Laf caged him into the counter, grinding on the plug in a way Alex knew was on purpose. “I’m going to come in my pants if you do not stop that.”

“Who says that is not what I am trying to get you to do?” Laf teased. “You look beautiful,” he sighed, planting a kiss on Alex’s cheek. He began to dig around the makeup bag, pulling out some eyeliner and foundation. Alex watched him put on the makeup, even adding some shimmering highlighter to accentuate his cheekbones. Alex looked at Laf’s reflection in the mirror. His breath caught in his throat, he couldn’t believe he was so lucky to be with a man as gorgeous as Laf, not to mention how kind and smart Laf was.

Laf finished getting dressed, putting on sinfully tight jeans and a button-up shirt that emphasized his pecs and biceps. He pulled Alex from his perch on the bathroom counter and grabbed their keys and wallets at the door. He pulled Alex to his chest and snuck his hands down, pressing on the plug. “Are you sure you are okay with this?”

“Of course, Laf, I would tell you if I wasn't.” Laf pulled away from Alex, grabbing his hand and walking out the door. The subway ride to get there was uneventful. They arrived at a club that was overly trendy, pretty much full of college students with fakes and young professionals still trying to live out their glory days.

There were lights flashing. Disorienting. Exhilarating. Alex could feel the booming of the subwoofers in his chest, shaking him from the inside out. The whiskey was thrumming through his veins. He felt free. Careless. The music was in his bones and his hips were rolling in time with the music. He was young. He was hot. He was needy.

Laf approached him from behind and he nearly jumped out of his skin before the familiarity set in and he ground back against Laf. “Oh, mon chou, you do love to tease me,” Laf murmured in his ear, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. Alex rolled his hips tighter, dry humping more than grinding at that point. He could feel Laf’s hardness through his jeans, and Laf was giving a controlled moan into his ear. There was nothing he could do to break that man’s exterior when he was in the mood. No way he could break Laf’s careful control over any situation. He just wanted to make Laf _beg_.

Laf was not so easily taken down. He was grinding against Alex, rolling his hips in tandem. He adjusted Alex’s hips, bringing him back down, pushing right into where the plug was nestled in Alex’s ass. Alex gasped loudly, moaning and throwing his head back against Laf’s shoulder.

“If you can play it dirty, then so can I,” Laf growled in his ear. He pulled Alex against him, grinding into him, and grinding the plug into his prostate by extension. Alex moaned sharply in his ears, throwing his hands back and wrapping them around Laf’s neck. He ground down on Laf like it was his job.

“Let’s be dirty,” he murmured sultrily, pulling Laf into a kiss. Laf took the invitation wholeheartedly, doubling his efforts in rolling his hips against Alex’s.

“So fucking dirty,” Laf snarled. He brought his hand to the front of Alex’s pants, pressing down intermittently. He would have worried about getting kicked out of the club for public indecency, but the club was tightly packed enough and it was late enough that everyone was too drunk to notice. He attached his lips to Alex’s neck, biting and sucking. Marking his territory.

“Laf,” Alex moaned, pulling at Laf’s hair. “I’m so close.”

Laf wanted to make sure Alex was okay with the direction they were going. “Do we need to go, mon chou?”

“No, make me come,” Alex urged, pulling Laf impossibly closer.

Laf knocked into the plug one last time and ground his hand down. Alex came in his pants with a low shudder, panting and clinging to Laf behind him.

“You are such a fucking tease, mon chou,” Laf rumbled, dragging him out of the throngs of people and towards the bathrooms in the club.

Laf pulled Alex into one of the stalls in the bathroom, which surprisingly didn’t have a line. Once they were inside, the Laf slammed the door shut and locked it, then he slammed Alex against the door. Alex gasped in delight. He had already come once, and their evening wasn't even over. Laf dug his hands into Alex’s hips, ensuring there would be bruises there in the morning, and smashed their lips together. Laf bit into Alex’s mouth, sucking at his lips and bruising them before thrusting his tongue inside, battling for dominance.

Alex groaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips up into Laf’s. “So fucking needy,” Laf growled. “Always ready to get your dick wet at any given time, you fucking slut.”

Laf bit at Alex’s pulse point, sucking a bright purple mark into it. Alex moaned, “It’s ‘cause you’re so fucking hot. I would spend every waking moment with your cock if I could. Sucking it. Riding it. Just holding it. God, Laf,your cock is so fucking perfect, _you_ are so fucking perfect.” He wiggled out of the cage Laf had made around him, pressing him to the door, and flipped positions with Laf. He now had Laf cornered into the wall of the bathroom stall.

“What do you think you are doing?” Laf hissed, wanting control and dominance.

“You’ll see,” Alex smirked, slinking down Laf’s body and kneeling on the floor. He unbuckled Laf’s pants and unzipped them, revealing a very hard Laf trapped in some rather tight boxer briefs. Alex attached his mouth to Laf’s cock through the briefs, mouthing at the boxer briefs, really only teasing Laf. He knew Laf would catch him quickly, and probably punish him accordingly.

“Do not test me, mon chou,” Laf said menacingly, bucking up against Alex’s mouth. “Suck my cock like a good slut, or I will go find someone who will.”

Alex followed Laf’s orders easily despite his empty threat, pulling off of Laf and pulling his boxers down, his cock bobbing in the free air. Alex’s breath hitched like it did every time he saw Laf this hard. “Dear god, your cock is so fat and perfect,” Alex remarked, giving him two strong strokes with his hand. He began to place kisses up and down Laf’s length. “God this dick is so fucking perfect, I could spend hours with it, I would do anything you want just to spend more time with it.” He continued murmuring about how perfect Laf was, about how much he loved his cock. Laf let him have his fun, teasing him, letting him get antsy, but Laf became impatient quickly. Alex began to give kitten licks to the head of Laf’s cock, too stimulating for how sensitive Laf was but not stimulating enough to push him over the edge.

Laf decided he had had enough, so he grabbed Alex’s hair and yanking him back. “I want you to be a good boy and suck me. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Alex replied, pupils blown.

“Color?”

“So green,” Alex keened, “so fucking green.”

“Good.” Laf plunged into his mouth, forcing his way past Alex’s tongue and into his throat. Alex’s throat fluttered beautifully around him, and he sat there, groaning. Alex was content, happy to be used for Laf’s pleasure, his cock choking him off and leaving him breathless. Laf stayed like that until tears pricked the corner of Alex’s eyes, and he began thrusting roughly in and out. “So greedy, baby, just want to suck my cock, just want me to fuck you all day. You are insatiable,” Laf groaned, roughly pulling Alex’s head on and off his cock. Alex laved his tongue on the underside of Laf’s cock, being good, giving him pleasure. Alex moaned in need as Laf continued to taunt him, and Laf delighted in the vibrations Alex’s moans were causing.

Laf’s spine tightened and fire ran through his veins as he came into Alex’s throat with a shout, fucking into him until his orgasm subsided. He carefully cleaned the come that had dripped onto Alex’s face and pulled him back onto his feet. Alex swayed slightly, breathless at Laf’s ministrations. His face was messy with spit and come and the tears that had pricked at his eyes with Laf’s roughness. He nuzzled into Laf’s chest, satisfied at the turn of events.

“Shall we go home?” Alex asked, yawning even though he was nowhere near done with Laf for the night.

“Yes, we shall,” Laf agreed. He continued, “Do not think, for a second though, that I am done, mon chou. I still have many plans for you at home.” Alex nodded excitedly, pulling Laf out of the bathroom.

They wove through the throngs of drunk clubbers, finally making their way to the front of the club and bursting through the door into the muggy June air. They walked to the subway, Laf’s hand in the back pocket of Alex’s jeans, possessively keeping him close to his side. Alex leaned into Laf’s touch, wrapping his arm around Laf’s waist. Every few steps, Laf would lean in to get a kiss from Alex, until Alex finally told him to wait until they got to the train so they could at least get home at a reasonable time.

Luckily they arrived right on time to catch the A train uptown from Chelsea. Laf crowded Alex into the corner of the subway car, holding him close. Alex wrapped his arms around Laf’s torso, trusting that Laf would make sure they didn't fall over. He tilted his head up for a kiss, and Laf was happy to oblige. Thinking it would be a quick kiss, Alex pulled away, but Laf had different plans. He pulled Alex close and kept their lips attached, thrusting his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Alex moaned into the kiss, standing on his tippy toes to get more access. The other subway riders were visibly annoyed, but it was late at night, there weren't kids around, and they frankly didn't care. They were young and in love and celebrating huge achievements. Laf placed his hand over Alex’s ass, lightly brushing the plug that was stuck there, and Alex gasped into the kiss.

“Yellow,” Alex whispered. They were in the full bright lights of the MTA with tired police that wouldn't hesitate to cite them for public indecency. 

“Okay,” Laf whispered back. He was happy to stand there and kiss Alex without playing with him. “I love you”

“I love you too,” Alex murmured, laying his head in the crook of Laf’s neck. Alex and Laf headed off the subway at their 86th Street stop, walking back to their apartment hand in hand. Laf gently squeezed Alex’s hand, letting it go as he held open the door to their building. Once they got into the elevator, however, Laf was not nearly as gentle.

He pushed Alex into the wall and claimed him in a searing kiss, catching him off guard. Alex moaned in response, wrapping his arms around Laf and pulling him closer. Laf pulled away from the kiss and hissed into Alex’s ear. “You have been very bad, Alexander, teasing me in public like that.” 

Alex’s pupils were blown and he gazed into Laf’s eyes. “What are you gonna do about it?” he challenged. The elevator dinged and Laf pulled Alex through the open doors. They walked at a brisk pace to their apartment.

Laf unlocked the apartment and pulled Alex through the door. He tossed the keys in the bowl on their table and shoved Alex into the nearest wall. He put his arms on either side of him and trapped his legs against the wall, caging him in. He claimed Alex’s mouth immediately, thrusting his tongue in and bruising his lips, not even giving him a chance to fight back. Alex moaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Laf’s waist and pulling him closer. Alex pulled back and Laf went for his throat, which was already covered in bruises Laf had put there at the club. 

“God, Laf, fuck me,” Alex groaned as Laf sucked a bright purple mark into his collar bone.

“I am getting to that, mon chou,” Laf growled. Laf grabbed Alex’s thigh and pulled it up to wrap around his waist. He leaned down and tapped at Alex’s other thigh, and Alex got the memo, hopping up and wrapping his other leg around Laf’s waist and hooking his ankles together. Laf resumed his assault on Alex’s neck.

Alex growled, “Well it would help if you would fucking take my clothes off, wouldn’t it?”

“I will fuck you, when I decide it is time,” Laf hissed, biting into Alex’s neck, causing him to slam his head back into the wall and groan loudly.

“Fuck, Laf just take my fucking clothes off,” he moaned, rolling his hips against Laf’s. He would have done it himself if he didn’t have to hold onto Laf to stay upright.

“Fine,” Laf jeered, grabbing the neck of Alex’s shirt and ripping it off of him. Alex yelped in reaction, surprised at Laf’s aggressiveness. He didn't necessarily need that particular shirt, but he didn't want it destroyed.

“You fucking bastard.” Alex brought his hands to Laf’s button-down, grabbing it in the middle and ripping it off, and buttons went flying in every direction.

“You little shit,” Laf spit. Alex grinned in satisfaction, delighting in the fire in Laf’s eyes. He knew he was in for it. Laf set Alex on the ground and unbuttoned his pants, yanking them and his down to his ankles. He let Alex step out of them before tossing them to the side. He grabbed at the thong Alex was trapped in, spilling out since he was hard, and yanked, breaking the string and tossing it aside.

“So fucking dirty, my little slut,” he crooned, at the ends there from where Alex had already come that evening.

“Are you finally going to fuck me?” Alex taunted, finally naked and leaning against the wall.

Laf pulled his pants down, becoming as equally naked as Alex. 

Laf picked Alex up, putting his arms under his thighs, practically immobilizing him against the wall. “You are damn fucking right I am going to fuck you. And you are going to feel it for days.” Alex was stuck, caught between Laf and the wall. Laf had his elbows crooked under Alex’s knees, his hands pressed into the wall behind Alex. The only thing Alex could do was squirm under Laf’s intense gaze, and he was thrilled.

Laf reached around and pulled the plug out of Alex roughly, and Alex let out a small whine. He fucked Alex with the plug, leaving it at the widest part as Alex writhed in his hold. “Do you think you are stretched enough? Or do you need me to prep you more?” Laf asked.

“Just fuck me already,” Alex groaned, not even caring if the stretch hurt. Laf lined himself up with Alex’s hole and slid all the way in, not giving him a chance to adjust. Alex howled against the wall, thrashing in Laf’s strict hold on his body. The plug had kept him reasonably open, but it was nothing compared to the stretch of Laf’s cock in him.

“Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to actually fuck me?” Alex sneered. Laf submitted to his taunts and began to thrust into him aggressively, pulling all the way out and then slamming into the hilt, bouncing Alex against the wall. “Harder,” Alex moaned, and Laf picked up the pace.

“So fucking desperate and needy. I already made you come tonight but you are always desperate for more, my little fucking cock slut,” Laf groaned, putting all his weight into fucking Alex.

Alex sneered at him. “I would be able to get off more if you would fuck me right. But you can’t even hit my prostate right, can you? Is this the first time you’ve even fucked someone rough?” Alex and Laf had fucked rougher before, but Alex knew his goading would get Laf to go harder.

“Fine.” Laf spat. He dropped Alex onto the floor, setting him on his feet. “Lay down on the floor. Lay there like the fucking whore you are.”

Alex laid down in their foyer, not even making it onto the carpet in the living room, and spread his knees open. Laf knelt into the opening, pulling one of Alex’s legs up on his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist. He entered Alex roughly and leaned over him, practically bending him in two. He grabbed both of Alex’s hands and pinned them to the floor above his head. Alex wailed as Laf began hitting his prostate like a sniper, Laf thrusting into him so hard that there would definitely be bruises on his back from getting fucked into the floor.

When Laf was getting close, he leaned into Alex’s ear, hissing, “Can you fucking come, or do I have to do everything for you?” 

Somewhere in Laf’s pounding, Alex lost his ability to make proper sentences. “I can,” he huffed.

“You can what?” Laf mocked, pushing his hands into the floor.

“I can come, I can do it,” Alex moaned, no longer caring about giving a front of toughness. He was right where he wanted to be, being pounded into the floor, impaled on Laf’s perfect cock.

“Then fucking do it, slut,” Laf commanded, thrusting into Alex until Alex had come in a mess across his stomach and he himself had come in Alex’s ass. Laf pulled out of Alex and rolled over onto his back, pulling Alex on top of him. They both caught their breath together until Alex burst out laughing.

“What?” Laf asked, looking puzzled at Alex’s response.

“Nothing, I just love you a lot.”

Laf could take that. “I love you, too,” he replied, kissing Alex’s forehead. “That wasn't too rough, was it?” he asked.

Alex giggled at Laf’s worry. “Laf, you could fuck me to China and I would still ask you to fuck me harder.”

Laf laughed at Alex’s over exaggerated, yet frank response. “You do know that you are going to feel like hell in the morning, yes?”

“Worth it,” Alex laughed, giving Laf a peck on the lips before pulling him up off the ground to go take a shower. Alex turned on what he thought was a frankly ridiculous shower, Laf had installed fancy shower head the second they moved in. Laf stepped in behind him, pushing him under the spray. 

“I am so proud of you, mon chou,” Laf told him, planting kisses down his spine. He grabbed Alex’s shampoo and squirted some into his hand, rubbing his hands together and then lathering it into Alex’s hair. Alex leaned into his touch, sighing and keening in satisfaction. 

Alex grew hard again at Laf’s gentle touches. He looked down at his hardening cock, and hissed, “Not now.” 

Laf looked over Alex’s shoulder and laughed. “Ready to go again, I see.”

“I would, I really would, but I don't think my ass can take another round tonight.”

“No worries, mon chou,” Laf agreed. “I do not think I can go again either.” Alex sighed in relief. Laf shuffled Alex around, leaving him against the wall.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, as Laf kneeled onto the ground under the running water.

“Well, I am not going to leave you to fend for yourself. Especially since we are celebrating you tonight.” He stroked Alex to full hardness. Alex gasped, leaning his head back against the wall. “I am so proud of you, mon chou. You worked so hard for this, and I am so honored to be by your side. You are so amazingly brilliant, the world has not seen anything yet,” Laf murmured, stroking Alex’s cock from base to tip. He wrapped his lips around the head of Alex’s cock, licking at the precome that had gathered there.

Alex moaned, pulling at Laf’s hair, “Jesus, Laf.” Laf sucked in down to the base of Alex’s cock, the tip of it touching the back of his throat. Alex howled into the air as Laf brought his hand around, rubbing on his perineum and stimulating his prostate from the outside. He came quickly into Laf’s mouth with a shout, and Laf kept it there, standing back up to feed it to Alex. Alex hummed in satisfaction at the taste of himself on Laf’s lips, sharing it back and forth until the water became cold. They stepped out of the shower, towelling themselves off. Alex went to pull on a pair of boxers, but Laf swatted his hand away.

“No, I want to feel your skin tonight.”

“Okay,” Alex agreed, putting the boxers away and crawling into bed. He settled next to Laf, tossing a leg across his hips and an arm across his torso, settling his head in the crook between Laf’s shoulder and neck.

“I cannot wait to see you take on the world, my Alexander,” Laf murmured.

Alex felt warm and full. “I love you, Laf. I can’t wait to take on the world with you.” 

_If he had to spend the rest of his life in this man's arms, that wouldn't be too bad_ , he thought.


End file.
